


Podfic of Be Prepared by birdsofshore

by sweetdreamsgreenbeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsgreenbeans/pseuds/sweetdreamsgreenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was just trying to have a quiet bath. Now Potter has some explaining to do. (original summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Be Prepared by birdsofshore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Prepared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909173) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



http://www.mediafire.com/listen/825b24iegfq8mh6/cc514a716f569a9134284b77eacb06ac.m4a

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first podfic, I really do hope my pronunciation wasn't too bad... Again, thanks a lot to the wonderful birdsofshore, that allowed me to podfic their work!


End file.
